Destiny
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Dia ingin pulang, namun hatinya berpaut pada Motochika. Dan gadis bernama Hosokawa Noir itu perlahan menaruh jangkar dalam hati Motochika. Dua orang yang berbeda dimensi kini saling jatuh cinta? Apa yang akan dilakukan Motochika dan Noir saat ribuan bintang jatuh kembali menghiasi langit? CAUTION! Motochika X OC X Ieyasu, OOC, OC, progress lambat.
1. Meet

"Nee, Noir-chan. Kamu tidak membeli cokelat untuk valentine day nanti 'gitu?"

"Ha?" aku hanya terperangah dengan pertanyaan temanku itu. Cokelat? Valentine day? Aku rasa dua kata kunci tadi jauh dari kepribadianku.

"Iya! Masa sih kamu tidak tahu? Cokelat untuk seseorang yang kamu suka loh~" goda Sanada Yukimura, temanku sejak kecil. Entah kenapa dia selalu berbinar-binar setiap kali membahas soal cokelat valentine. Kalian tahu? Perempuan dengan model rambut buntut kuda berwarna coklat ini terus membahas topik yang sama sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Benar-benar membuatku penat.

"Tahu deh, kamu pasti mau memberikan cokelat itu pada Masamune kan?" balasku sekalian menyindir. Yang disindir hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Tuh kan.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, Noir-chaaaaaan"

"Gugup kenapa lagi?"

"So-soalnya... aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Masamune-dono... valentine day itu benar-benar saat yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan! Iya kan Noir-chan?" kini aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa untuk Yukimura. Boro-boro menyatakan perasaan, jatuh cinta saja belum pernah.

Namaku Hosokawa Noir. Sekarang aku sedang memasuki semester satu, tahun kedua di Basara Gakuen. Yap, aku masih kelas dua SMA. Seharusnya kisah-kasih di SMA itu indah, penuh dengan cerita cinta, dan bla bla bla bla itu juga kata orang-orang sih. Dan buktinya, aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya tertarik pada lawan jenis! Kalau kalian mau menganggapku sebagai cewek aneh, silakan saja.

Orang-orang mengenalku dengan sosok perempuan setinggi 168 cm, bertubuh ramping, berkulit kecokelatan, rambut berwarna hitam dengan potongan yang terbilang sangat pendek bagi kaum Hawa, dan sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna silver. Seperti perempuan tomboy? Tepat sekali.

Aku memang terkenal tomboy dan sangat berani menentang bahkan berkelahi dengan laki-laki. Buktinya dari zaman kami masih ingusan –masih kecil maksudnya– sampai sekarang, selalu aku yang berkelahi demi Yukimura karena dibully oleh anak laki-laki. Mungkin karena itu juga kenapa aku tidak punya rasa ketertarikan pada laki-laki. Dan karena itu juga aku jadi lebih menyayangi Yukimura... sebagai adik yang selalu aku lindungi.

Tapi maaf, bukan berarti aku lesbian ya. CAMKAN ITU!

"Umm... Noir-chan? Kenapa bengong?" suara lembut Yukimura menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah iya, aku malah bengong. Mendengar ucapan Yukimura tadi malah mengingatkanku pada masa kecil kami. Menyadari hal itu, aku hanya mengeluh cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh siapapun orang yang disebelahku.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

"Kamu membeli cokelat kan? Jadi ayo!" sekali lagi, aku disuguhi pertanyaan sebelumnya, yang kemudian aku berakhir dengan lengan yang ditarik oleh Yukimura.

"Valentine nya juga masih lama! Sabar doong~" tukasku, namun suaraku yang nyaris berteriak itu tidak membuat perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menghentikan langkahnya.

.

Oke, dia berhasil menyeretku ke sebuah toko cokelat.

Dan berkatnya, aku berakhir dengan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati di tanganku. Patinya itu cokelat yang dipilih oleh Yukimura untukku setelah mengahabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk keliling melihat-lihat.

Masalah harga cokelat sih bukan masalah. Tapi mau aku berikan ke siapa?

Huft...

"Nah, sampai hari H nanti, simpan di freezer ya!" aku hanya mengangguk. 'Aku sudah tahu Yukimura!' batinku. "Mau kamu kasih ke siapa cokelatnya?" lanjutnya.

Oke, pertanyaan yang menjadi rumusan masalah kali ini berhasil membuatku repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, terlontarkan dengan mudahnya dari mulut Yukimura. Tentu saja, aku yang ditodong pertanyaan semacam itu hanya bisa membatu ditempat. Tidak ada ide harus membalas apa.

"Aku... tidak tahu" well, setidaknya itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk sementara waktu.

"Eh?" perempuan berambut cokelat disebelahku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar jawabanku yang terkesan tidak niat. "Memangnya tidak ada seseorang yang kamu suka?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada tuh" jawabku santai sambil lanjut berjalan meninggalkan toko cokelat tersebut. Disusul dengan Yukimura yang juga menyelaraskan langkahnya denganku.

"Masa sih tidak ada sama sekali? Nanti kamu disangka lesbian loh!" 'justru itu masalahnya, Yuki' batinku lagi begitu aku memasukkan cokelat tadi kedalam tasku tanpa perlu menghentikan untaian langkahku.

Rasanya aku jadi semakin khawatir pada diriku sendiri.

Kok tidak ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku?

Aku tidak mau disangka bahkan seutuhnya menjadi manusia dengan orientas lesbian!

'Tidak, aku masih normal! Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku saja mungkin' batinku sambil berusaha membuang semua prasangka buruk dalam pikiranku.

Tapi kalau aku ditanya ingin laki-laki yang seperti apa.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang bisa...

...membuatku merasa kalau aku adalah perempuan.

Berharap demikian tidak masalah kan?

Kalaupun ada satu di dunia ini, aku harap Tuhan mempertemukan kami. Karena aku juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta.

Aku menatap langit malam yang kini dihiasi oleh banyak objek bercahaya yang berjatuhan, nyaris memenuhi langit. Bintang jatuh kah?

Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk berharap?

Konon katanya, harapan yang disampaikan saat melihat bintang jatuh akan terkabul dengan cepat.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dengan hatiku yang terus mengulang seuntai kalimat harapan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Apapun yang berada di depanku berputar bersamaan dengan ratusan bintang jatuh yang kini membentuk sebuah 'blackhole'. Aku ingin lari, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya, dunia gelap gulita.

.

.

"Ada penyusup! Ada penyusup! Cepat laporkan pada Aniki!" sekelilingku masih gelap, namun terdengar jelas bahwa ada seseorang yang berteriak di dekatku. Entah siapa itu. Setitik semburat cahaya menerjang pandanganku seiring dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka.

"Hei kau! ini bukan tempat untuk tidur!" sekali lagi seseorang berteriak padaku namun aku tidak peduli, sampai akhirnya kesadaranku terkumpul sepenuhnya. Pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku sangat berbeda dengan yang kuingat sebelumnya.

Yang aku lihat bukanlah trotoar kota di malam hari.

Tapi laut.

"Hei kamu!" kemudian sebuah suara yang terdengar lebih rendah memanggilku dari belakang, refleks aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kapalku?" dan yang kulihat adalah sesosok pria tinggi dengan penutup mata di sebelah kiri, bertubuh kekar, dan membawa sesuatu seperti jangkar. Kapal?

"Kamu... siapa...?" ucapku sambil terperangah pada sosok bertubuh kekar dihadapanku. Rambut berwarna platinum itu tampak bercahaya karena terpantul sinar matahari.

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" tukasnya dengan sedikit berteriak, kemudian ia mendekat dan berjongkok tepat dihadapanku. "Lagipula, baju model apa ini? Di era sengoku ini belum pernah aku melihat baju seaneh ini" lanjutnya. Aku masih duduk, menatap lekat-lekat mata sebelah kanan pria didepanku sambil mencerna kalimatnya. Sampai akhirnya, konklusi yang kutemukan membuat keringat dingin mengalir sepanjang tulang punggungku.

Era... Sengoku?

Ja... jangan-jangan...

"SERIUS INI ERA SENGOKU?" dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan, tanganku refleks menarik kedua bahu laki-laki dengan penutup mata didepanku. Tentunya dengan intonasi dan volume suara yang membuat semua orang di kapal menghibahkan perhatiannya padaku.

"TENTU SAJA INI ERA SENGOKU! KAMU INI KENAPA SIH?!" balasnya dengan intonasi dan volume suara yang tidak mau kalah denganku. "Kamu ini berasal dari mana sih sebenarnya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melembutkan suaranya seiring dengan kedua tanganku yang perlahan melepaskan bahunya, namun kini dengan tatapan prihatin yang ia berikan padaku.

"Begini, tolong dengarkan aku! Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak! Aku berasal dari Tokyo, Jepang! Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ratusan bintang jatuh memenuhi langit malam dan disinilah aku sekarang! Dan aku yakin sekali kalau aku yang berasal dari masa depan ini terlempar sampai ke dimensi era sengoku!" ucapku dengan seadanya pada laki-laki bersurai platinum itu. Tentu saja, penjelasan yang aneh itu mengundang bisikkan-bisikkan dari sekelilingku.

"Tokyo? Daerah mana tuh?"

"Daerah Jepang katanya? Tapi di daratan Nihon ini tidak ada yang namanya Tokyo"

"Masa sih dia dari masa depan? Takhayul ah!"

"Tapi pakaian nya aneh loh! Mungkin saja gadis ini benar adanya"

Yah, kurang lebih begitulah komentar-komentar yang kudengar. Sedangkan laki-laki didepanku merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dihadapanku sambil mengangguk-angguk seolah ia mengerti tentang keluh-kesahku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di kapalmu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke masa depan! Aku ingin pulang! Aku khawatir pada Yuki!" lanjutku lagi dengan pandangan mataku yang mulai kabur. Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau sekarang aku menangis dihadapan banyak laki-laki. Tapi aku sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan lelehan air mata ini. Aku takut aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bertemu Yukimura lagi.

"E-eh! Woi woi! Jangan nangis dong!" kemudian aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang mengelus-elus punggungku, maksudnya ingin menenangkanku. Tapi tetap saja, rasa takut dan khawatir masih menyelimuti sebagian besar pikiranku. "Ok ok! Aku akan membantumu mencari jalan pulang menuju masa depan, Tokyo, atau apalah itu asal kamu berhenti menangis!" namun kini ia berhasil membuatku mengangkat wajahku agar bisa menatapnya dengan penuh harap, tidak peduli sekacau apa wajahku saat ini.

"Serius?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya apakah aku salah dengar atau tidak.

"EEEH?! Aniki apa kamu serius?!" pekik para anak buahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami, juga sama-sama tidak percaya terhadap pernyataan pimpinannya yang bersifat sepihak itu.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Saikai no Oni!" jawab sang pemimpin yang dipanggil 'Aniki' tersebut dengan mantapnya, lalu ia kembali bertanya padaku "Hoi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Hosokawa Noir"

"Hosokawa Noir, eh? Nama yang aneh, tapi manis juga" kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berteriak "OK SEMUANYA! MULAI SEKARANG HOSOKAWA NOIR AKAN IKUT DENGAN KITA!"

"YAAAA!"

"Tapi Aniki, bagaimana caranya kita mencari jalan menuju masa depan?" sanggah salah satu anak buahnya.

"Eh iya... bagaimana ya?" tanya laki-laki itu pada dirinya sendiri. Seketika para anak buahnya sweatdrop. Aku khawatir kalau otak laki-laki ini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi otot.

"Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal-hal gaib, Aniki!"

"Ohh... hal gaib ya? Kalau begitu kita bisa tanyakan pada Yoshitsugu Ootani! SEGERA ARAHKAN KAPALNYA KE OSAKA!"

"BAIK ANIKI!"

Dengan sekali perintah, dan tanpa perlu diulang, para anak buah yang sedari tadi 'menonton' kami langsung kocar-kacir melaksanakan perintah pimpinannya. Dan lagi, laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Aniki' ini memberi perintah dengan mudahnya. Padahal tampangnya sangar-sangar begitu, tapi kelihatannya ia sangat disegani dan dihormati.

Sangar, kuat, liar, dan independen... empat kata yang sangat sempurna untuk menggambarkan pria tinggi tersebut.

Terlebih lagi, cara dia berdiri memandangi luasnya lautan dengan punggung gagah dan rambut platinumnya yang diterpa angin. Seolah tidak takut dengan apapun yang akan menerjang dirinya nanti.

Dan hal tersebut membuatku merinding, sekaligus bersemangat.

"Umm... itu... siapa namamu?" tanyaku begitu aku beranjak dan menghampiri sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Chosokabe Motochika. Orang-orang mengenalku dengan julukan Saikai no Oni"

"Itu... terimakasih ya, Chosokabe-san" ucapku pelan begitu aku berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Sama-sama memandangi lautan biru. Angin laut membawa suasana hening yang tenang ke kapal raksasa ini.

"Apa? 'Chosokabe-san'? Pfft... Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja suasana hening yang begitu nyaman tersebut terpecahkan oleh tawa puas yang terdengar dari sebelahku.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Hahaha... Hei, panggil saja aku Motochika, tidak perlu pakai embel-embel 'Chosokabe-san', aku agak tidak suka hal-hal berbau formalitas, santai saja... Noir..." kemudian ia menatap tepat ke mataku begitu ia menyebutkan nama depanku. Sedangkan aku hanya balas menatapnya dengan kedua iris mataku yang semakin membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan. Oh tidak, pipiku mulai panas! Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya memanggil orang asing seperti itu? Dan lagi, ini baru pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup ada laki-laki yang memanggilku "Noir" selain kakak dan ayahku.

"Kenapa kamu? Sakit?" tanyanya kembali seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat, sebelah manik berwarna biru laut itu mengamati tiap semburat merah di wajahku.

"A... aku... aku..."

"Hmm?" dengungnya dengan nada penasaran seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" tapi aku bersyukur mempunyai refleks yang sangat baik. Sebelum ia benar-benar mendekati wajahku, sebelum kami –lebih tepatnya sih AKU– berakhir tragis, dengan sigap aku mendorong wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tidak peduli setelah ini dia akan murka atau tidak! Bodo amat soal wajahku yang semerah Apel Washington! Untung saja ini di dunia lain, kalau teman-temanku sampai melihat hal ini, aku akan berakhir dengan hari-hari penuh ejekan.

.

.

.

Setibanya di pelabuhan daerah benteng Osaka.

Laki-laki disebelahku, yang akhirnya aku panggil 'Motochika' ini masih juga cemberut soal wajahnya yang tiba-tiba dihinggapi oleh tanganku. Aku tahu dia sangat kesal, terutama hal super menyebalkan tadi dilakukan oleh orang asing yang ia tolong sendiri. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal kasar pada perempuan, jadinya ya... dia berakhir dengan wajah masam penuh iritasi sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai akhirnya kami memasuki benteng Osaka. Aku terperangah bukan main saat melihat kastil bersejarah yang asli, ASLI karena aku terlempar ke zaman Sengoku, zaman dimana masih banyak perang saudara di Jepang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat-lihat halaman depan kastil yang masih sangat rapi, tidak seperti benteng Osaka di masa depan yang sudah mulai banyak di renovasi karena termakan usia. Tentunya masih dengan Motochika yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Chosokabe?" tiba-tiba saja langkah kami terhentikan oleh suara rendah. Laki-laki berperawakan ramping dengan rambut berwarna perak itu menatap dengan tatapan sangat tidak ramah, begitu dingin seolah kalau dia sangat keberatan dengan kehadiran kami. Aku kenal dia... dia kan teman sekelasku!

"Yoo, Ishida Mitsunari! Apa kabar? Tenang saja, aku kesini bukan ingin mengacak-acak kastil kesayangan Hideyoshi kok" ucap Motochika seolah ia begitu akrab dengan laki-laki yang serupa dengan teman sekelasku. Sedangkan si empunya nama hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya, namun masih setia mendengar ucapan Motochika. "Aku ada perlu dengan Gyoubu. Lebih tepatnya sih, 'kami'," lanjutnya sambil menyimpan sebelah tangannya di pundakku, membuatku sedikit bergidik saat lengan kokoh itu melingkari punggungku.

"Siapa dia? Apa kau memungut orang asing yang nyasar di Jepang?" tanya Mitsunari, masih dengan nada dinginnya. Orang ini... kok mulutnya barokah sekali?! Ishida Mitsunari di duniaku juga sama menyebalkannya sih!

"Nah, justru itu masalahnya" balas Motochika, singkat.

"Dia di dalam" ucap Mitsunari tidak kalah singkat dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya memandang laki-laki sedingin es yang serupa dengan teman sekelasku tersebut dengan tatapan heran seiring dengan garis punggungnya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

.

"Bagaimana Gyoubu? Kau bisa bantu kami?" tanya laki-laki berpredikat bajak laut di sebelahku pada sosok yang dipenuhi perban di depanku.

"Kau benar-benar terdampar ke masa lampau, Nona Hosokawa" jawabnya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan tentang diriku yang tiba-tiba berada di dimensi lampau ini, "Sebaiknya tunggu bintang jatuh selanjutnya agar kau bisa kembali melewati gerbang dimensi".

"Kau tahu kapan hal itu terjadi?" tanya Motochika lagi. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Gyoubu alias Ootani Yoshitsugu tersebut fokus pada papan berbentuk hexagram, dengan lambang Yin dan Yang ditengahnya serta lambang 5 elemen dan 12 elemen turunan lainnya. Aku lupa apa nama papan itu tapi yang kutahu bahwa konsep Yin-Yang, 5 elemen dan 12 elemen turunannya merupakan mitologi asal China yang dipakai untuk meramalkan gejala alam. Ya... itu juga menurut buku yang kubaca sih.

Dia ini Jenderal pasukan Toyotomi, tapi bisa punya papan yang biasa dipakai oleh Onmyouji. Ah entahlah...

"Bintang jatuh itu akan kembali terjadi dalam waktu seminggu kedepan"

"HA?! SEMINGGU?!" sontak aku dan Motochika hampir tersedak ludah sendiri begitu mendengar hasil ramalan dari Gyoubu. Sedangkan yang memberi jawaban hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon, membuat kami semakin terperangah –bahkan Motochika sampai ternganga–, shock dan tidak percaya bercampur menjadi satu. "GAK SALAH TUH?!" pekik kami berbarengan, membuat Gyoubu mengangguk sekali lagi dengan sedikit kesal karena hampir membuat dia tuli seketika.

Seminggu?

SEMINGGU AKU HARUS TERJEBAK BERSAMA BAJAK LAUT INI?!

Tuhan... aku ingin pulang... aku merindukan Yukimura...

"Tapi aku sarankan sebaiknya anda menyesuaikan diri dengan budaya di dimensi ini, Nona Hosokawa. Hal tersebut bisa mengundang perhatian publik dan mungkin akan membahayakan nona sendiri" saran Gyoubu, "Waktu satu minggu itu cukup lama, setidaknya anda harus membeli beberapa Kimono" lanjutnya lagi seiring dengan bola mata hitam itu melirik kearah bajak laut serba ungu disebelahku, refleks aku juga mengikuti kemana Gyoubu mengarahkan pandangannya.

"H-hei! Maksudnya apa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Motochika bingung bercampur panik.

"Sampai bintang jatuh kembali terjadi, Nona Hosokawa adalah tanggung jawabmu, Saikai no Oni. Kau kan hobi berburu harta karun, setidaknya belikanlah ia beberapa Kimono, jangan pelit" tegas Gyoubu sambil pergi mengambang(?) diatas papan tempat duduknya. Ucapan Gyoubu yang terbilang sedikit menusuk itu berhasil membuat Motochika diam tanpa kata untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan sepasang kepalan tangan yang gemetar, menahan gejolak amarahnya yang siap membogem siapa saja makhluk yang ada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan aku hanya nyengir ditempat, tidak berani berbicara dengannya.

.

* * *

 **Yoo, apa kabar~?**

 **Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata sedikit kesalahan dan ada sedikit 'hal' yang diganti, termasuk nama OC saya yang diganti jadi Hosokawa Noir. Entah kenapa, jadinya saya edit dari awal deh.**

 **Motochika:"Telat banget nyadarnya, dasar telmi!"**

 **Biasa lah, yang ada di pikiran mahasiswa bukan cuma fanfict! Itu juga gue nyadar nya pas lagi praktikum di kandang ternak.**

 **Motochika:"Wahahahaha! Mahasiswa apaan lu sampe ke kandang ternak segala?!"**

 **Oke, abaikan si banci Shikoku diatas *author ditimpuk jangkar*, dia gak tau penderitaan mahasiswa agribisnis tu kayak gimana, hiks... *malah curhat***

 **Well, intinya saya minta maaf bagi keteledoran dan keterlambatan author dalam fict ini hehehe**

 **Lanjut chapter 2~!**

 **Mind to review, minna?**


	2. Kimono

-Motochika POV-

"Oke, pertama kita harus mencari Kimono untukmu" aku mendengus pelan, berusaha menelan bulat-bulat semua kejadian super aneh yang menimpa diriku beberapa hari ini. Berawal dari gadis misterius disebelahku yang tiba-tiba sudah tergeletak di atas deck kapalku, sampai akhirnya aku divonis satu minggu terjebak bersamanya sebagai penanggung jawab!

Tadinya mau aku buang saja dia ke kota, toh dia bisa jadi Geisha atau gadis penghibur lainnya untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga sih kalau ditinggal begitu saja. Rasanya tidak tega melihat perempuan –yang bahkan tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana– ditelantarkan begitu saja, apalagi kalau dia sudah menangis dihadapanku seperti tadi.

Sekali lagi, aku mendengus pelan sambil terus melangkah menuju pusat kota untuk membelikannya beberapa kimono. Sesuai saran –ralat– PERINTAH Gyoubu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Motochika?" suara feminim disebelahku berhasil membuatku menyerahkan seluruh perhatianku padanya. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit lebih gelap dari kulit perempuan biasanya itu menatap lekat-lekat padaku, seolah dia khawatir padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat awak kapalku sudah menunggu" ucapku tanpa basa-basi sambil menarik lengannya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku panas, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Noir barusan.

.

"Uhh... aku bingung harus pilih yang mana"

"Pilih saja mana yang paling kamu suka!" kini aku berada di sebuah toko kain. Menunggu gadis asing bernama Hosokawa Noir yang sudah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk memilih kimono. 15 MENIT! Bayangkan aku harus berdiri menunggu selama itu!

"Tapi menurutku semuanya sama saja! Aku tidak bisa berdandan!" aku melongo mendengar ucapannya tadi. Ha? Tidak bisa dandan?! Kupikir semua perempuan selalu berdandan, kalau melihat gadis-gadis di kota besar seperti Edo rasanya mereka paling profesional kalau soal berdandan. Aku mendecak kesal, kemudian mataku tertuju pada satu kain yang seketika menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambilnya, kain putih dengan pola kupu-kupu berwarna ungu. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang ada dihadapanku memakai kimono ini, disusul dengan semburat merah yang mendominasi wajahku seketika. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitiki relung hatiku. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Ah, apa-apaan rasa sakit tadi? Jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan gara-gara imajinasi yang muncul dalam benakku tadi.

"Hei Noir, coba yang ini" gadis itu menoleh, dan segera menghampiriku dengan wajah penasaran. Sepasang bola mata berwarna silver itu terkesan berkelap-kelip saat terpantul cahaya lampu.

"Umm... ini bagus juga" ucapnya, bibir mungil itu menyimpulkan senyum puas setelah menelusuri setiap serat kain ditangannya. "Bu, boleh minta Obi dan aksesori lainnya yang cocok dengan kimono ini?" kemudian menghampiri si penjaga toko sambil berlari kecil.

.

Entah kenapa, rasanya jantungku dari tadi sibuk berdetak dengan liar, tidak biasanya.

Padahal aku hanya menunggu seorang gadis yang sedang ganti baju!

Bukan menunggu si Raja Iblis Keenam yang numpang buang air besar di kapalku sambil menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Fugaku dan Shikoku sekaligus!

Ah, tapi 'perasaan' ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak seperti 'rasa' setiap kali aku bertarung dengan Mouri Motonari atau dengan lawan kuat lainnya yang sampai membuatku bersemangat untuk mengayunkan jangkarku.

Yang ini... terasa begitu manis.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan bajak laut?" tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku kembali ke alam nyata, aku mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata hanya seorang bocah yang menenggak memperhatikan wajahku. Memangnya ada apa di wajahku?!

"Aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya kenapa, ha?! Aku tidak punya permen!" jawabku dengan garang, maksudnya supaya bocah itu berhenti memandangku dan segera pergi dari hadapanku. Namun dia masih juga diam disitu.

"Tapi wajah tuan memerah begitu! Tuan sedang memikirkan apa hayoooo?" balasnya dengan polos sambil menunjuk tepat kearah wajahku. Berkat bocah cebol bersuara lantang ini, semua orang di toko menoleh padaku. Sebagian menatapku dengan heran dan sebagian lagi –khususnya perempuan– menertawakanku dengan geli. Sial! Bocah itu berhasil membuatku malu dihadapan banyak orang! Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar dan tiba-tiba...

"Motochika! Mau kemana?"

Noir muncul, mengenakan kimono putih bercorak kupu-kupu lengkap dengan Obi yang senada dengan warna pada corak tersebut, ungu muda, warna kesukaanku. Ditambah semburat perak tipis yang mengkilap terpantul cahaya lampu. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri saat wajah manis itu memasang ekspresi kesal. Ah, apa aku mengatakan kalau dia manis?

"Kau pasti mau kabur karena disuruh Gyoubu membelikan kimono untukku kan?!"

"Ti...tidak kok! Aku cuma mau cari udara segar, disini pengap tau!"

"Bohong! Pasti setelah mengatakan alibi itu kamu kabur ke kapalmu dan meninggalkan aku disini kan?!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak karena kesal. Lama-lama aku buang juga gadis menyebalkan ini! Tapi aku menarik kembali niatku tadi saat sadar kalau kedua mata Noir mulai berair. Ah tidak, aku membuatnya menangis lagi! Buru-buru aku menghampirinya sebelum orang-orang kembali memberiku tatapan aneh.

"Jangan nangis dong... iya iya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok" ucapku dengan panik, dan tanpa sadar kedua lenganku menarik tubuh ramping itu...

...kedalam pelukanku...

Kemudian hening, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, baik itu Noir atau aku sendiri.

APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan Noir dari rangkulanku. Suasana dalam ruangan pengap ini semakin tegang dan kaku. Aku merasakan wajahku yang semakin memanas, begitu juga dengan Noir yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ma-maaf... sebaiknya kita segera pergi" ucapku dengan gugup, sedangkan gadis dihadapanku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pemilik toko, menyelesaikan urusan disini kemudian langsung menarik lengan Noir, menuju Fugaku kesayanganku yang berada di pelabuhan. Masih dengan suasana kaku diantara kami.

.

.

-Noir's POV-

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami selama perjalanan menuju pelabuhan Osaka. Itu semua karena Motochika yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku di depan banyak orang.

Hufft... memikirkan hal itu malah membuat wajahku tambah panas.

Aku memalingkan kedua bola mataku kearah laki-laki tinggi disebelahku. Tanpa sengaja aku memergoki wajahnya yang memerah, pasti gara-gara tadi. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirku saat memperhatikan Motochika, entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat lucu jika sedang blushing seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Motochika yang kini mulai sadar kalau sedari tadi dia diperhatikan olehku. Sebelah matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" balasku sambil kembali fokus pada jalan didepanku. Sebentar lagi kami sampai pada tujuan kami. Namun tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti.

"Motochika, apa hanya ada kapalmu yang berlabuh disana?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Terus... kepulan asap yang tampak di pelabuhan itu apa?" ucapku dengan tatapan horror sambil menunjuk objek yang kumaksud, kepulan asap pekat.

"Gerak cepat, Noir! Aku merasakan firasat buruk!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Motochika meraih tanganku dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju pelabuhan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu, tapi lama kelamaan genggaman tangannya semakin kencang. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kapal milik Motochika.

Dan benar saja kan...

* * *

 **Yo, Minna~!**

 **Akhirnya saya update lagi, setelah sekian lama bejibun dengan tugas negara (baca: tugas kuliah).**

 **Hmm... sepertinya chapter yang ini sedikit singkat ya. Biasanya sih saya menulis sekitar 2000 sampai 3000 words, tapi setelah dapet info dari temen saya kalau readers Wattpad gak suka fict yang panjang, jadinya ya singkat gini deh hahaha.**

 **Apa maksudnya kepulan asap yang pekat dari pelabuhan?**

 **Bagaimana nasib Fugaku; kapal milik si Banci Shikoku *dilindes Fugaku* -ralat, bagaimana nasib Fukagu dan para kru kapal?**

 **Mengapa sejak chapter 1 Motochika selalu memegang tangan Noir? Cieeeee~ (Motochika: Berisik ah! suka-suka gue dong!)**

 **Mind to review?~**


	3. Missed It

-Normal POV-

Sebelah mata biru laut yang masih berfungsi itu semakin membulat, tidak percaya dengan fakta yang terpampang didepan.

Kepulan asap pekat itu berasal dari kapal Fugaku yang diserang.

Motochika menajamkan pandangannya pada beberapa prajurit yang sedang bertarung. Armor hijau, sangat di yakinkan kalau itu adalah pasukan Mouri.

"Noir, kau cari tempat yang aman. Aku akan ikut bertarung!" ucapnya pada gadis bernama Noir yang masih ia genggam tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh, dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama tidak percaya. Perlahan Motochika membebaskan tangan ramping tersebut dan segera berlari menyusul kru kapal yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi pasukan Mouri.

'Cari tempat yang aman? Bahkan aku tidak kenal tempat ini!' batin Noir, sibuk mencari tempat perlindungan yang dekat dengan kapal, maksudnya agar dia tidak terpisah jauh dari Motochika.

Sampai akhirnya, gadis berkulit gelap itu berhasil menyembunyikan diri di balik tumpukkan box besar. Kedua matanya menatap ngeri pada satu mayat ber-armor hijau di depan box tempat persembunyiannya.

Noir berusaha keras untuk meredakan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, cukup kencang. Sesaat ia sempat tenang–

"Hei! Itu gadis yang datang bersama Chosokabe!"

.

Disisi lain, tepatnya diatas deck kapal Fugaku.

Dentingan logam yang saling beradu terdengar begitu kencang. Saikai no Oni menyerang pria bersenjata Ring Blade secara bertubi-tubi, tanpa ampun, seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bernafas sekalipun.

"Memang licik kau, Mouri! Menyerang kapalku selagi aku tidak ada!"

"Humph. Aku hanya memanfaatkan peluang yang ada. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengadopsi Fugaku dan menjadikannya karya atas kecerdasanku" pria semampai itu mendorong Ring Blade nya dengan sekali hentak, berhasil mengembalikan serangan dari tombak jangkar milik Motochika.

"HA! Sombong sekali! Kecerdasan katamu? Dengan merebut Fugaku milikku? Jangan melawak deh!" namun Motochika tidak mau kalah, kembali ia menebas lawannya dengan lebih kuat, nyaris membuat Motonari kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kalau mau melawak, gabung dengan Imagawa Yoshimoto saja sana!"

.

Noir kini terpojok, dengan sebuah pedang yang dia ambil dari mayat yang tadi ditemukan. Ia terus mengambil langkah mundur sambil tetap menghunuskan pedang pada delapan orang pasukan Mouri yang siap menyerangnya kapanpun.

Ya, kapanpun.

"HEAAAA!" dan dentingan logam pun tak ayal lagi berdenging diantara mereka tepat seorang prajurit menebaskan pedangnya pada Noir. Bilah tajam itu beradu tanpa ampun dengan pedang yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya untuk Noir.

'Untung aku ikut klub bela diri di sekolah' ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil tetap menahan serangan dengan pedangnya.

Tapi satu lawan delapan?

Atau lebih tepatnya; satu orang gadis melawan delapan orang prajurit?

'Tidak seimbang!' batinnya lagi. Kedua tangannya kini mulai gemetar, tidak kuat menahan kekuatan lawannya, 'Andai mereka tidak memakai senjata tajam! Pasti bisa aku lawan!'

"Tangkap dan bawa gadis itu kepada Motonari-sama!" perintah salah satunya, yang disusul dengan serangan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"AHH! MOTOCHIKAA!"

.

"Noir?!" Motochika menoleh, melayangkan pandangannya untuk mencari pemilik nama yang ia sebut tadi. Konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar. Tidak salah lagi, yang berteriak itu pasti Noir. Ia harus segera mencarinya. Namun kini Motochika sendiri sedang terjepit dalam pertarungan melawan Motonari.

Serba salah.

"Lihat kemana kau, Chosokabe?" sindir Motonari sambil melancarkan serangan, "Lawanmu ada disini" yang selanjutnya ditangkis dengan sempurna oleh sebuah tombak jangkar.

'Ck! Sial!'

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

Noir hanya bersimpuh sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, memastikan apa yang terjadi karena tidak ada satu serangan pun yang menggores kulitnya. Matanya memicing pada sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya; pria dengan knuckle di kedua tangannya serta jaket kuning yang melambai diterpa angin laut.

"Ieyasu?" Noir sebenarnya ragu siapa penyelamatnya. Tapi yang pasti sosok dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan teman sekelasnya, baik itu suara maupun postur tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam, masih memandangi pria berjaket kuning yang sedang sibuk menghajar prajurit yang mengepungnya tadi. Sekedar membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, kau mengenalku? Maaf Nona, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ucap pria itu. Kini jelas bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan teman sekelas Noir begitu Ieyasu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah… I-Itu… Yaaa…" balasnya dengan terbata-bata, antara canggung dan bingung harus merespon apa.

"Kesampingkan urusan itu" tepat setelah melayangkan sebuah tinju maut pada lawan terakhir, pria berjaket kuning itu menghampiri Noir. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Ieyasu kemudian berjongkok, mengecek setiap jengkal gadis didepannya. Memastikan tidak ada luka parah yang diderita olehnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Motochika sedang diserang oleh seseorang!"

"Motochika?" ucapnya pelan seraya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia sedikit ragu untuk percaya pada ucapan gadis didepannya. Sedangkan balasan dari Noir hanya berupa anggukkan, "Aku ingin membantunya, tapi aku malah disuruh bersembunyi" lanjutnya lagi.

Sesaat keduanya saling terdiam, seiring dengan sepasang iris silver yang bertemu dengan dua iris cokelat muda. Saling menatap mata dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian Ieyasu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Noir disusul dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu kesana. Ayo"

.

"HAAAAAA!" permukaan deck Fugaku kini diselimuti oleh api, walau hanya separuhnya. Teknik ' _Heaven-Ho'_ milik sang kapten tengah menari-nari, bagai pertunjukan tarian Siren. Semua orang terpaku, kecuali Motonari yang dibuat sibuk dengan jilatan maut dari 'si jago merah'.

"Kupastikan kau menikmati setiap pertunjukanku, Mouri!" tombak jangkar itu diangkat tinggi, kemudian dihempaskan serupa gerakan menebas, disusul dengan bunga api yang kini menjulur tepat kearah Motonari, "Oh, aku tidak keberatan melakukan pertunjukkan spesial khusus untuk Aki" lanjut sang kapten selagi di seberang sana, pria serba hijau itu dengan cekatan berguling menghindari serangan Motochika. Masih dengan ekspresi kalemnya, namun desis amarah jelas terlukis di wajahnya ketika rival-nya membawa nama daerah kekuasaannya.

"Teruslah menggonggong. Dihadapan Nichirin, kau hanya sekedar sampah"

"Hah! Bahkan sedang terjepit pun kau tetap sombong, Mouri!"

Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, jarak antara mereka cukup jauh untuk meluncurkan serangan masing-masing. Motochika menguatkan genggaman pada tombak jangkarnya, begitu juga dengan Motonari yang mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang, sudah siap dengan Ring Blade yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Sesaat, atmosfer diatas kapal begitu sunyi dan tegang, semua yang menghibahkan perhatiannya pada pertarungan sengit antara penguasa Shikoku dan penguasa Aki bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan kalah dengan serangan terakhir ini.

"Motochika!"

Namun seruan yang begitu familiar di telinga si Iblis penguasa Lautan langsung memecahkan suasana tegang tersebut.

"Ieyasu?" si empunya nama pun refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tokugawa Ieyasu kemudian melompat turun dari Tadakatsu. Motochika mengerutkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat sahabatnya tengah menggendong Noir dengan _bride style_.

"Mouri Motonari… rupanya kamu yang menyerang Motochika" ucap Ieyasu tepat ia menurunkan Noir dari kedua lengannya. Disusul dengan bunyi "klak-klak!" begitu Ieyasu menyiapkan knuckle nya, tanda ia sudah siap dengan pertarungan ronde kedua.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia?" tanya Motochika sembari memanggul tombak jangkarnya, dimana penempatan "dia" adalah menunjuk pada gadis yang kini berlindung dibalik tangan besar milik Tadakatsu.

"Eh… itu-"

"Motochika, Ieyasu, awas!"

Belum sempat kedua pria itu menoleh, tiba-tiba aliran energi hijau serupa dinding transparan menjulang dihadapan mereka. Memisahkan si pemilik jurus 'Hajiki Te Heki' dengan Saikai no Oni dan Mikawa no Taisho sekaligus. Motonari menatap mereka satu persatu –masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengangkat tinggi senjatanya, memposisikan Ring Blade tersebut tepat mengelilingi penampakan matahari.

Pria semampai itu tidak berkata sedikitpun tepat ia menurunkan senjatanya dan berbalik memunggungi lawannya.

"Gadis itu…" gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung deck kapal, dimana beberapa kapal pasukan Mouri tampak menanti kedatangan Tuannya.

"W-woi! Sialan! Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja!" namun teriakkan Motochika tidak sedikit pun menghentikan langkah Motonari. Sang kapten yang mulai kalut dikuasai amarah berulang kali menebas dinding transparan dihadapannya, walau hasilnya nihil.

"Tenang sebentar, Motochika! Percuma kau menebas dinding ini" Ieyasu maju, ia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Kedua lengannya kini mendekap pinggang si Bajak Laut –berharap ia bisa menarik Motochika untuk berhenti berbuat sia-sia. Tapi perbandingan kekuatan mereka membuat Ieyasu tidak bergeser setengah senti pun.

"BRENGSEK KAU MOURIIIII!"

.

.

"Apa anda terluka Motonari-sama?"

Tepat pria serba hijau itu mendarat dengan mulus diatas deck kapalnya, salah satu penasehatnya datang menghampiri, namun ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Tuannya. Motonari hanya menatap hamparan biru diseberang sana, selagi memori tentang pertarungannya dengan Chosokabe Motochika kembali bermain dalam benaknya.

Ia ingat jelas ekspresi rival-nya saat gadis asing itu berteriak.

Seperti… kekhawatiran?

Memang, baru pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil mengalihkan 100% perhatian Motochika saat sedang bertarung dengannya.

'Gadis yang menarik' ucapnya dalam hati kala bibir tipis itu mengembangkan senyum kecil. Membuat si penasehat keluarga Mouri tadi melontarkan tatapan bingung –kembali ia bertanya pada Tuannya; "Motonari-sama, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tarik semua pasukan, kita kembali ke Aki"

.

.

Para kru kapal terlihat berlalu-lalang, semua sibuk dengan kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh serangan pasukan Mouri. Tentunya berkat Ieyasu yang dapat mengarahkan mereka –walau sempat terjadi konflik kecil karena kru kapal tidak mau mendengarkan Ieyasu– selagi sang kapten masih diselimuti awan mendung berupa emosi.

'Untung saja Ieyasu datang' batin Noir, kali ini ia benar-benar bersyukur atas kehadiran kembaran teman sekelasnya, mengingat kalau Tokugawa Ieyasu yang ada di dunianya hanya datang jika ada tugas Ekonomi saja. Noir kemudian menghela nafas, rasanya ia semakin merindukan kehidupan sekolahnya; istirahat bersama Yukimura dan Kasuga. Adu basket dengan Masamune. Tugas dan catatan yang jiplak berjamaah oleh Keiji, Sasuke, dan Ieyasu. Berjuang agar ID card pelajar miliknya tidak sampai disita oleh Mouri Motonari si anggota Komisi Disiplin Siswa –yang ternyata anggota KOMDIS berwajah dingin itu begitu mirip dengan pria yang menyerang Motochika.

Ya. Dibandingkan dengan zaman Sengoku. Jauh lebih baik hidup sebagai pelajar yang terus dihantui oleh tuntutan akademik, daripada harus hidup sebagai prajurit yang terus dihantui oleh peperangan –kematian yang sudah jelas setia membuntuti mereka.

Tapi, kapan ia bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya? Kapan ia bisa kembali ke masa depan?

'Kapan aku bisa pulang?' batinnya lagi. Ia menyimpan kedua lengannya pada pagar penghalang deck kapal, sepasang bola mata silver itu tampak berkelip-kelip saat ia memandang langit. Seolah berusaha menerawang, menembus langit ketujuh.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" seketika suara beroktaf rendah berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat Noir menghibahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria disebelahnya.

"Kamu tidak terluka kan?" tanya Motochika yang kemudian berdiri disebelah Noir, ikut memandang langit biru yang membisu tanpa gumpalan awan sedikitpun. "Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak memanggil namaku. Maaf aku tidak bisa segera datang" lanjutnya lagi.

Sedangkan jawaban dari Noir hanya berupa anggukkan, kemudian berkata; " _Daijoubu_ … inilah era Sengoku". Motochika tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap Noir dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun sorot matanya perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan prihatin.

"Kamu… merindukan duniamu?"

Kini Noir yang menoleh, langsung menatap sebelah iris biru laut itu dengan intens. Sebaris kalimat pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh pria disebelahnya terdengar sangat menusuk hatinya. Ya, Noir SANGAT merindukan dunia asalnya. Gadis itu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan lelehan air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya –begitu sebuah tangan besar mendekatinya…

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan pulang. Percaya padaku"

…dan membelai lembut surai hitam milik Noir kala angin laut berhembus pelan, membawa aroma asin yang selaras dengan perasaan tenang.

* * *

Halo minna, apa kabarnya?

Nah, akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini lagi setelah sekian lama ngilang.

Ah iya, soal nama jurusnya Motochika sama Motonari disini... please jangan demo ke rumah saya kalo gak sesuai dengan di game nya, itu juga saya tahu dari fic lain wkwkwkwk

Karena itu juga, kalau ada yang tau info perihal jurus-jurus para pemain BASARA ini bisa kasih tau saya, jadinya bisa langsung saya edit :3

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir untuk baca dan review tulisan gaje saya~

.

-Balasan Review-

Asyifaanas13: Halo Syifa~ Makasih loh yaa udah mampir dan review, makasih juga udah fav dan follow tulisan saya. Hahaha soal kalimat "Aku khawatir kalau otak laki-laki ini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi otot" jujur saya juga sedikit ngakak pas baca ulang chapter 2, habis body nya Motochika full otot semua :v (Motochika: tapi lu seneng kan liatnya? *nyengir nakal*). Gak spam kok, review mu menambah semangatku untuk terus nulis~ XD Sekali lagi makasih banyak~


	4. Fall in Love

-Normal POV-

Tujuh hari bukanlah waktu yang panjang, namun juga bukan waktu yang singkat.

Tujuh hari telah berlalu, semenjak penyerangan kapal Fugaku yang tengah berlabuh di Osaka oleh pasukan Mouri. Kini kapal raksasa itu telah kembali mengkilap seperti sedia kala, kembali memancarkan aura keagungan dan kegagahan dari si Iblis Penguasa Lautan Barat.

Dan selama itu pula, Chosokabe Motochika semakin mengenal gadis asing bermarga Hosokawa. Sebelah iris biru laut itu tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari gadis berkulit gelap –yang kini tengah asyik memandangi pemandangan gunung Fuji dari balkon kamar khusus untuk tamu Kastil Sunpu. Mungkin karena di dunia aslinya, dia jarang sekali bisa memandangi gunung indah itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Motochika?"

Motochika tetap berdiri di depan bingkai pintu yang terbuka. Entah kenapa gadis asing itu semakin menarik baginya. Mengapa ia tak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu? Apa karena perasaan aneh yang selama ini terus menghantuinya selama 24 jam?

Dan disisi lain, ia merasa memiliki alasan baru –motivasi untuk terus bertahan hidup. Tidak hanya untuk penduduk Shikoku. Tidak hanya untuk kru kapalnya yang setia. Tapi untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Gadis asing bernama Hosokawa Noir yang telah menaruh jangkar dalam hatinya.

Ahh… ya, Motochika semakin tenggelam dalam 'rasa' itu.

"Hei Motochika…"

Tapi secepat itukah?

"Motochika!" pria bersurai silver itu menoleh, dan mendapati sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Balasannya, Ieyasu hanya menatap pria dihadapannya dengan sedikit prihatin. "Kau baik-baik saja, sobat?" tanya si pria berjaket kuning.

Pria kekar itu menghembuskan nafas kecil, kemudian berkata; "Aku baik-baik saja", dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada pemandangan dalam kamar. Hal tersebut jelas membuat Ieyasu semakin cemas, ia tahu kalau Saikai no Oni baru saja berbohong padanya.

"Kemari sebentar, aku ingin bicara" akhirnya Ieyasu mengambil pilihan untuk menarik lengan jaket Motochika dan membawanya menjauhi ruangan milik Noir.

.

.

Selagi itu, di sebuah kamar yang menghadap gunung Fuji.

Noir tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya terpaku dengan tatapan kosong pada penampakkan gunung raksasa yang berbalut salju di puncaknya. Pasalnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Cukup simple. Tapi benar-benar berhasil menyiksa batinnya selama seminggu ini.

Pertama, tentang keinginannya untuk pulang serta kerinduannya pada kehidupan di masa depan, kerinduannya pada Sanada Yukimura dan Hosokawa Kurogane kakak laki-lakinya. Sejujurnya Noir sudah cukup ketakutan hidup di zaman Sengoku seperti ini. Wajar, orang biasa tidak akan sanggup menerima _Culture Shock_ yang ekstrim seperti ini –dimana potongan-potongan mayat manusia yang dipenggal berceceran sepanjang medan perang. Bahkan penampakkan mengerikan itu terus menghantui Noir siang dan malam.

Namun yang kedua, tentang pria yang menemukannya. Tentang pria yang selalu ada untuknya setiap kali ia ketakutan. Tentang pria yang perlahan berhasil menggenggam hatinya.

Noir ingin pulang, namun hatinya telah berpaut pada Motochika.

Nah… dilemma…

Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta?

"Aku ini… egois… kah?" bibir mungil itu berbisik, meluncurkan pertanyaan yang merujuk pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya kemudian merogoh kedalam tas ransel yang ia bawa dari masa depan, dan mengeluarkan benda kotak tipis berwarna hitam berukuran 5.7 inch.

"Aku… seharusnya tidak berada disini bukan?" bisiknya lagi sembari membawa Galaxy Note tepat ke hadapan wajahnya. Jari jempolnya kemudian menekan tombol _power_ , menampilkan foto Yukimura dan Noir saat berwisata di Tokyo Disneyland yang diatur sebagai _screensaver_.

"Yuki… kakak… jika aku tidak bisa kembali, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Inikah… rasanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

"Kau yakin akan memulangkan Noir-san?"

Motochika dan Ieyasu kini berada di aula kastil. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan ditemani dua cangkir teh hijau yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayan, berharap aroma teh hijau yang merebak dapat menenangkan suasana –khususnya suasana hati Motochika.

"Dia harus pulang. Era Sengoku bukanlah tempat untuknya"

"Walaupun kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ucapan Ieyasu berhasil membuat Motochika membelalakkan matanya. Keheningan sekali lagi melanda ruangan besar tersebut. Si Bajak Laut hanya memalingkan wajah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup menimpali ucapan sahabatnya.

Skakmat.

"Aku mengerti situasimu, Motochika" ucap Ieyasu lagi, kini disertai senyuman tulus, "Kau adalah sahabatku. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Tentunya aku tahu kalau kau tadi berbohong padaku, juga sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu"

"Ieyasu…" lirih Motochika, ia kembali menatap Mikawa no Taisho lekat-lekat, "Maaf, tadi aku berbohong padamu"

Sedangkan balasan dari Ieyasu hanya berupa tawa kecil, kemudian ia berkata; "Tidak masalah. Memang seperti itulah dirimu, tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkanmu, iya 'kan?"

"Kau tahu betul tentang diriku" ucap Motochika. Kini tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Motochika.

"Jangan remehkan sahabatmu ini, Saikai no Oni"

Sesaat ruangan itu kembali hening, keduanya kini meneguk teh masing-masing. Menikmati suasana tenang yang tersaji ditemani suara beriak air dari kolam yang terletak di taman.

"Menurut hasil ramalan Gyoubu, bintang jatuh itu akan muncul besok malam ya?" percakapan kembali dibuka oleh Ieyasu setelah pria berjaket kuning itu meneguk habis tehnya.

"Ya. Gyoubu yang akan membukakan gerbang dimensi tersebut. Dia bilang akan lebih baik jika membuka gerbang gaib itu di kuil yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Noir"

"Noir-san berasal dari Tokyo –Edo di masa depan. Dan Kuil Sensoji adalah kuil yang berada di daerah itu" timpal Ieyasu, yang kemudian mendapat balasan berupa anggukkan kecil. "Kuil tertua yang sudah ada sejak zaman Heian. Semakin sering dipakai ibadah, mungkin akan semakin mudah membuka gerbang dimensi tersebut" lanjut Ieyasu.

"Kalau itu, aku serahkan seluruhnya pada Gyoubu" balas Motochika setelah menaruh cangkir teh yang sudah kosong, "Aku tidak mengerti urusan gaib seperti itu"

"Hahaha, jangankan kau… bahkan aku masih tidak mengerti penyebab Noir-san terdampar di era ini" timpal pria berjaket kuning itu sembari menghibahkan pandangannya pada langit biru diluar.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana Motochika tidak akan lagi mendengar nama 'Hosokawa Noir' dalam hidupnya.

Harusnya ia senang, bukan? Tidak ada lagi gadis asing yang harus ia jaga. Tidak ada lagi keluhan soal kapal Fugaku yang bau amis karena ikan. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang bawel soal pakaian kotor milik Motochika.

Tapi kenapa tidak ada senyum sedikitpun di wajahnya?

Tidak ada rasa bebas, yang ada hanya kehilangan.

Karena dia akan pergi, sejalan dengan matahari yang mulai menuruni singgasana nya.

Karena senja… identik dengan perpisahan.

"Kau masih menunggu Noir-san?" suara yang familiar bagi Motochika langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh, dan mendapati Ieyasu yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya…" balas Motochika singkat, kembali ia memalingkan wajahnya pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Namun Ieyasu tahu, ia pun menghampiri sahabatnya kemudian meraih –merangkul bahu kekar Motochika dan berkata, "Kalau sudah cinta, berpisah dimensi pun kalian pasti akan bersama".

"Apa maksudmu Ieyasu?"

Seketika suasana di balkon tersebut hening, tanpa ada jawaban dari Ieyasu. Tidak lama kemudian pria berjaket kuning itu melepas rangkulannya, dan meninju pelan abs sahabatnya, "Karena dia ada disini, 'ikatan' antara kau dan dia ada disini, bukan?" ucap Ieyasu dengan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa, walaupun terbalut cahaya senja lembut yang terasa menyedihkan.

Motochika terpaku, pikirannya mulai mencerna kalimat tadi.

" _ikatan antara kau dan dia ada disini, bukan?"_

'Ikatan… eh?' ucap Motochika pada dirinya sendiri. Tawa kecilpun tak ayal lagi mengisi keheningan balkon tersebut, sampai ia berkata; "Ayo ke bawah, kita tidak boleh membuat Noir menunggu"

Sedangkan balasan dari Ieyasu hanya berupa senyum, dan mengikuti Motochika yang turun menyusuri tangga kastil.

.

Di halaman depan Kastil Sunpu.

Sepasang iris silver itu tampak berwarna keemasan, terpantul oleh cahaya senja yang lembut.

Noir kini tidak lagi memakai kimono miliknya. Ia sekarang memakai seragam sekolahnya; kemeja putih, rok mini berpola kotak hitam-abu serta sepatu sneaker berwarna putih yang selalu ia pakai, tepat seperti pertama kali ia datang ke dimensi ini.

Senja adalah suasana favoritnya, suasana hangat dengan cahaya sendu berwarna madu. Tapi mengapa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa nyaman yang Noir rasakan? Yang ada hanya kekosongan.

Apa karena ini adalah saat terakhir ia bisa melihat Motochika?

Kedua lengannya mendekap erat tas ranselnya, seiring dengan perasaan nyeri yang menyengat hatinya.

'aku… tidak bisa bertemu Motochika lagi' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan yang hangat terasa pada bahu Noir, segera menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Ah… Ieyasu-san"

Ieyasu hanya tersenyum lembut pada gadis didepannya, masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang bahu Noir. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Iya…" balas Noir segera, walaupun sebenarnya cukup berat untuk berkata demikian.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Motochika, dan aku akan menyusul dengan Tadakatsu. Motochika sebentar lagi akan datang, jadi tunggu saja disini ya" ucap Ieyasu lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, kemudian pergi menuju pintu masuk Kastil. Dan benar saja, belum lama Ieyasu menghilang kedalam kastil, Motochika muncul menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam.

Kedua mata Noir kini benar-benar terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya; pria yang ya sukai datang dengan seekor kuda yang gagah. Mengingatkannya pada dongeng fantasi, seperti bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berkuda, seperti mimpi.

"Maaf lama. Apa kamu bisa menunggangi kuda?" tanya Motochika sambil menghentikan pacuan kudanya, tak jauh dari Noir. Sedangkan Noir hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa?"

"Umm… aku belum pernah menunggangi kuda sebelumnya" jawab Noir sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

' _Sudah kuduga'_ batin Motochika, kemudian pria itu turun dari kudanya "Ya sudah, kau akan menunggangi kuda bersamaku" kemudian merain tangan Noir dan menariknya.

"Aaah! Apa yang-" ucapan Noir terpotong begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, sepasang tangan besar itu mengangkat dan memposisikannya untuk bisa duduk diatas punggung kuda. "Ya terus mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Motochika sambil beranjak menaiki kudanya, duduk tepat di belakang Noir.

"M-Motochika… aku"

"Tenang saja, tidak akan jatuh kok. Kalau kau takut, bilang padaku, biar aku memperlambat kudanya" suara beroktaf rendah itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Noir, karena posisi duduk yang sangat dekat dan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tali pengendali mengharuskan Motochika sedikit 'mendekap' Noir. Noir berharap degup jantungnya yang kini semakin liar tidak terdengar oleh Motochika walaupun nyaris tertutup oleh suara bising dari Tadakatsu yang melayang tepat diatas mereka.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang" sambut pria berbalut perban yang duduk diatas papan begitu Motochika dan Noir tiba di tempat. Ootani Yoshitsugu sudah berada di Kuil Sensoji sesuai janji.

Matahari telah meninggalkan singgasananya. Bulan yang kini bersinar terang membiaskan cahayanya bersama para bintang. Penerangan pun dibantu oleh beberapa obor yang membara di setiap pinggiran jalan setapak menuju kuil.

"Oh, kau juga datang, Tokugawa Ieyasu" lanjut Yoshitsugu begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok berjaket kuning yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Gyoubu. Aku hanya mengantar Noir-san dan Motochika"

"Kalau begitu, mari ke sebelah sini"

Tepat saat mereka tiba di halaman belakang kuil –tempat dimana Yoshitsugu akan membukakan gerbang dimensi menuju masa depan, tiba-tiba langit dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Gyoubu… itu kan…"ucap Ieyasu, terperangah saat melihat langit.

"Bintang jatuh…" lanjut Motochika, sama-sama terperangah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat

"Ah… tepat pada waktunya, sesuai ramalanku" timpal Yoshitsugu, kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak serupa mengendalikan air. Sembilan bola Kristal yang mengelilingi pria berbalut perban itu mulai bercahaya, kemudian tepat di hadapan mereka muncul pusaran cahaya yang terpantul dari bola Kristal milik Yoshitsugu.

"Itu adalah gerbang dimensi menuju masa depan. Gerbang itu tercipta dari pantulan sinar bintang jatuh. Hanya akan mucul saat bintang jatuh datang. Itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk Anda pulang, Nona Hosokawa" jelas Yoshitsugu.

Pusaran cahaya yang serupa gerbang itu terpantul pada bola mata Noir. Ya, ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dinanti Noir. Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa melangkah sedikitpun menuju gerbang itu?

Sekali lagi, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk pelan bahu Noir.

"Noir-san, kau harus pulang" ucap Ieyasu, dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang di wajahnya, "Keluargamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Keluarga…" bisik Noir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, saat ini Yukimura pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Motochika?

Tanpa menghiraukan Ieyasu, Noir menatap Motochika yang sedari tadi diam. Sebelah mata itu menatap begitu dalam, seolah berkata kalau ia merasa sangat kehilangan. "Kau harus pulang. Ini bukan tempatmu berada" ucap Motochika sembari mendorong Noir secara perlahan kearah gerbang dimensi tersebut.

"Nona Hosokawa, Anda harus segera melewati gerbang ini sebelum cahayanya pudar. Memohonlah agar Anda bisa pulang"

Noir akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya, dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang dimensi. Beberapa saat ia menatap pusaran cahaya lembut dihadapannya, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Ieyasu dan Motochika. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat dua orang yang membantunya selama ini, khususnya Motochika.

"Aku mohon… agar bisa pulang" gumamnya tepat ia memasuki gerbang dimensi tersebut.

Dan pusaran cahaya yang indah itu semakin terang, kemudian lenyap dengan lembut. Seolah terhisap keatas langit.

* * *

Hallo minna~

Apa kabarnya? Semoga semuanya sehat selalu. Dan selamat tahun baru! Semoga harapan kita kedepannya terwujud di tahun 2017 ini. Bagi yang gak bisa tidur pas malam tahun baru... kita senasib vroh~ :'v

Kemana aja ni author gaje? Lama banget ngilang akhirnya update lagi~

Well, bulan sejak bulan Desember kemarin saya makin sibuk sama urusan kampus, mulai dari tugas akhir semester (laporan analisis usaha ini-itu-bla-bla-bla) sampai persiapan UAS dan jadwal pengganti. Jadi mohon maaf kalau fanfict "Destiny" ini sedikit(bukan sedikit lagi -_-) terbengkalai *bow*

Motochika: curhat mulu, dasar jomblo

Author: ngajak ribut ni bajak laut ubanan :v *siapin senjata legend: sapu lidi*

Motochika: sini kalo berani :v *siapin jangkar*

Ieyasu: udah dong kalian *sweatdrop*

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini~

Silakan review bagi yang berkenan :3


	5. Fate

-Normal POV-

Malam ini bulan tidak sendirian, ia kini ditemani ribuan bintang jatuh yang turut menghias langit.

Tepat di Kuil Sensoji, terlihat cahaya putih yang sangat terang, kemudian lenyap dengan lembut. Seolah terhisap keatas langit. Menyisakan butiran-butiran cahaya kecil yang tampak menari-nari di udara seiring dengan bintang jatuh terakhir yang melintasi langit malam.

Langit tak lagi dihiasi dengan cahaya yang menari-nari.

Kosong.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah masih berdiri ditempat, setelah cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya tadi lenyap. Menatap kosong pada pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kenapa…" Motochika terperangah, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, "Gyoubu! Bukankah kau bilang dia akan pergi menuju masa depan melalui gerbang dimensi tadi?!"

Seketika amarah memenuhi seluruh pembuluh darah bajak laut itu. Dengan cekatan Ieyasu langsung menahan lengan Motochika yang hampir menarik armor yang dikenakan Yoshitsugu.

"Tenang sebentar, Saikai no Oni. Aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini, seharusnya Nona Hosokawa akan pudar bersama cahaya tersebut" jelas Yoshitsugu.

"Kau!" bentak pria bersurai silver itu selagi jari telunjuknya lurus menunjuk kearah Noir, "Apa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh memohon untuk pulang? Lihat, sekarang kau selamanya terjebak di zaman edan ini!"

"Motochika… tolong tenanglah" ucap Ieyasu yang masih menahan tubuh Motochika, berharap ia bisa sedikit saja meredam emosi sahabatnya. Sedangkan Motochika hanya meraung kesal, hati dan pikirannya semakin kacau. Kenapa dia begitu kesal Noir tak berhasil kembali ke masa depan?

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani angkat bicara. Sampai akhirnya isak tangis terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

"Kau pikir… sangat mudah bagiku untuk… memohon pulang?" ucap Noir dengan suara pelan, ia masih membelakangi tiga pria yang menemaninya. Namun isak tangis itu semakin menjadi-jadi, "KAU PIKIR AKU BISA DENGAN MUDAHNYA MEMBOHONGI PERASAANKU SENDIRI?! AKU BUKAN GADIS MUNAFIK!"

Noir jatuh pada lututnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup wajahnya, masih membelakangi mereka, "Kau marah karena selama ini aku hanya mengganggumu 'kan? Aku ini hanya pengganggu 'kan? Aku ini selalu merepotkanmu 'kan? Aku… aku tahu itu!" ia kini menumpahkan semua yang menyesakkan dadanya begitu Ieyasu menariknya untuk berdiri pada kedua kakinya, membiarkan gadis malang yang terjebak dalam zaman perang ini menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukkan Ieyasu.

Namun yang Motochika lakukan hanya terpaku pada kedua kakinya. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh seketika –kecuali rasa sakit yang menjalar ke dadanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia membuat Noir menangis. Monster macam apa dia sampai membuat seorang gadis menangis untuk kesekian kalinya?

"Sudah, sudah, Noir-san" bisik Ieyasu, sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Noir, berharap sentuhan tangannya dapat menenangkan gadis bersurai hitam itu, "Mungkin Motochika kelelahan, tolong jangan diambil hati ya"

"Tidak, Ieyasu-san" balas Noir, masih dengan isak tangisnya, "Dia membenciku karena aku ini hanya pengganggu baginya. Aku tahu itu, Ieyasu-san!"

Benci.

Satu kata yang membuat Motochika merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin menusuk hatinya. Tidak, dia tidak membenci Noir. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa yang membuatnya sampai membenci gadis itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia sampai membentak Noir?

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menebas dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar menyesal atas sikap buruknya tadi.

Pria kekar itu membisu, tak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia ucapkan. Kemudian mengambil langkah, menghampiri Noir dan menarik lengannya sambil berkata; "Ayo pulang"

Namun Noir segera menghempaskan tangan Motochika, cukup kasar sampai tangan kekar itu terlepas dari lengannya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan lagi ikut denganmu!"

"Terus kau mau kemana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan-"

"Kemana saja, bebas! Kau juga tidak akan peduli 'kan?!"

Sekali lagi hening.

"Motochika" sampai akhirnya, suara lembut Ieyasu memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Biar Noir berada di kastilku, setidaknya sampai perasaannya membaik" lanjutnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sedangkan Motochika memalingkan wajahnya, diam seribu bahasa ditemani dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin memenuhi hatinya, "Ya sudah" kemudian ia pergi menghampiri kudanya untuk segera kembali ke Mikawa.

"Nona Hosokawa, maafkan aku, mungkin memang ada kesalahan dariku. Aku turut berduka untuk Anda. Semoga Kami-sama memberi Anda kesempatan kedua untuk pulang" kini Yoshitsugu angkat bicara, ikut berusaha menenangkan Noir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gyoubu-san, Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku harusnya berterima kasih, Gyoubu-san sudah membantuku sejauh ini" balas Noir sambil membungkuk setelah menghapus air matanya.

.

Selama perjalanan pun, Noir lebih memilih pergi bersama Ieyasu. Bahkan sampai kapal Fugaku hendak pergi, Noir sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Motochika.

"Apa dia masih marah?" tanya Motochika, keduanya kini sedang duduk di depan pelabuhan, memandangi awak kapal yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kapal untuk kembali berlayar.

"Sepertinya begitu…" balas Ieyasu sambil memandangi matahari terbit di kaki langit, "Tapi apa yang membuatmu sampai membentak Noir? Walaupun begitu, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar pada perempuan" lanjutnya.

Motochika hanya menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia pun sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya kemarin malam, "Entahlah, Ieyasu. Aku merasa seperti dipermainkan"

"Dipermainkan? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, betapa sulitnya melepas Noir agar ia bisa pulang tanpa mempedulikan keinginanku untuk terus bersamanya tapi…" pria berjulukan Saikai no Oni itu berhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya refleks mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan raungan frustasi, kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Apa semua perempuan egois seperti itu?! Apa laki-laki selalu salah dimata perempuan?! Itu… kau pasti tahu maksudku…"

Ieyasu refleks tertawa mendengar curhatan sahabatnya, "Jadi mengingatkanku pada ucapan mendiang _Chichi-ue*_ dulu; bahwa hati perempuan itu lebih dalam dari samudera, kalian para lelaki tidak akan sanggup menyelaminya" ucapnya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya karena aku sendiri belum pernah berurusan dengan hati perempuan. Mungkin itu bisa menjawab curhatanmu, Motochika".

Hening sebentar.

"Diluar dugaan, Noir benar-benar mirip dengan 'dia',"

Refleks Motochika menoleh, mata satu-satunya itu membulat, tidak peraya bahwa sahabatnya akan mengusung topik yang sudah lama terkubur oleh waktu.

"Kau… percaya dengan reinkarnasi 'kan?" tanya Ieyasu, ia menatap Motochika dengan serius.

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku kalau Noir adalah reinkarnasi 'dia'?"

"Jika iya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ahh… entahlah" keluh Motochika, kemudian ia beranjak dan memanggul tombak jangkarnya.

"Ieyasu, aku titip Noir padamu" pintanya pada panglima perang Tokugawa, "Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Noir. Itupun… kalau dia sudah tidak marah padaku".

Ieyasu tersenyum, kemudian membalas permintaan Motochika; "Serahkan padaku, aku pastikan dia aman disini".

Setidaknya, ucapan Ieyasu bisa menenangkan perasaan Motochika. Ia percaya sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Noir.

.

.

Besoknya, pasukan Tokugawa masih menikmati hari istirahat sebelum mereka kembali bergabung dengan pasukan Toyotomi. Begitu juga dengan Ieyasu dan semua pengikut Tokugawa.

Pagi ini cukup cerah, sangat cocok untuk menikmati angin musim semi ditemani sake, bukan? Tapi Ieyasu lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu ruangan. Lebih tepatnya, ruangan tempat ia menyimpan koleksinya.

"Umm… dimana ya?" gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan berdebu seperti ini, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu menoleh, dan kedua matanya mendapati sosok yang familiar baginya. Sakai Tadatsugu tengah berdiri di bibir pintu sambil menatap Jenderal nya tengah berjongkok, sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, selamat pagi Tadatsugu. Aku sedang mencari koleksiku"

"Koleksi… yang mana?" tanya Tadatsugu sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham dengan koleksi yang Ieyasu maksud.

"Kimono-ku, Kimono yang aku pakai saat tampil pentas Kabuki di Owari dulu. Kau ingat?" jawab Ieyasu sambil berdiri untuk membersihkan celananya dari debu tipis.

"Oh, iya iya… aku ingat. Kimono wanita yang sering kau pakai itu kan?"

Kini Ieyasu cukup mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tadatsugu. Pria bersurai oranye itu kemudian masuk, mengambil sebuah kotak besar di sudut ruangan, kemudian memberikan kotak tersebut pada Ieyasu, "Mungkin yang ini"

"Ah kau benar" ucap Ieyasu, setelah ia menemukan benda yang ia cari di dalam kotak tersebut, "Terimakasih, Tadatsugu"

"Ngomong-ngomong… apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kimono sebanyak itu? Kau mau pentas Kabuki lagi?" Tadatsugu kembali bertanya, namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya, "Ohhh~ kau akan memberikannya pada gadis yang menjadi tamu kita kan?"

Ieyasu refleks menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut dan wajah yang… memerah.

"Lihat! Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini! Ohh Hirotada-sama**! Takechiyo kini sudah dewasa~"

"A-apa maksudmu, Tadatsugu?!" ucap Ieyasu, kini ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, apalagi setelah Tadatsugu menggodanya seperti itu, "Aku hanya berpikir akan lebih baik kalau kimono ini dipakai olehnya" lanjut Ieyasu sambil cemberut, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pengikutnya yang sedang kegirangan sendiri. Kita abaikan saja dia.

Ieyasu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya setelah menyerahkan kotak besar berisi koleksi kimono miliknya untuk di bersihkan oleh pelayan, meninggalkan sang panglima perang Tokugawa yang masih kegirangan setelah mengetahui bahwa Jendral nya kini sedang dilanda jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta? Dengan Noir? Yang benar saja? Bahkan belum satu tahun lamanya ia bertemu dengan Noir.

' _ahh… mungkin aku hanya sekedar mengagumi Noir'_ batinnya, _'toh, aku belum mengenal Noir lebih dalam'_

Namun seketika memori saat ia refleks memeluk Noir saat di Kuil Sensoji, memori saat ia mendekap sosok mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, memori saat gadis itu mengisak di bahu kekarnya, memori saat kedua lengan ramping itu melingkari tubuhnya kembali bermain dalam benaknya.

Dan semua memori itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Ieyasu berdegup sangat kencang, bahkan sangat liar.

' _Ahh ya ampun! Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?! Ieyasu baka!'_ batinnya lagi. Kini perasaannya semakin kacau, antara malu, bodoh, dan senang becampur menjadi satu. Ieyasu terus melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamar dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Sepertinya Ieyasu tidak sadar dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

DUAKK!

Benar saja 'kan?

"Astaga, Ieyasu-sama!" pekik salah satu pelayan sambil berlari menghampiri Ieyasu yang baru saja menabrak salah satu pilar kayu, "Anda baik-baik saja, Ieyasu-sama?"

Sedangkan Ieyasu berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum pada pelayan yang menghampirinya, namun gagal. Sebelah tangannya memegang dahinya yang mencium pilar kayu tersebut dengan mulus, ditemani dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut serta erangan kecil dari bibir Ieyasu.

' _Oh, Kami-sama… apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Sepertinya 'jatuh cinta' adalah penyakit yang cukup mematikan bagi seorang prajurit. Bagaimana jadinya kalau memori itu kembali menghantui Ieyasu saat di medan perang?

' _Ahh… entahlah'_

.

"Noir-sama, Ieyasu-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda"

Noir segera menghentikan kegiatannya begitu ia mendengar suara seorang pelayan dibalik pintu. Ia beranjak, membukakan pintu untuk merespon pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah memberitahu" ucap Noir pada pelayan tersebut.

"Biar saya antarkan Anda ke ruangan Ieyasu-sama"

.

"Ieyasu-sama, Noir-sama sudah datang"

"Oh, biarkan dia masuk"

Pelayan tersebut mempersilakan Noir untuk masuk dan segera pamit untuk kembali bekerja.

"Selamat siang, Noir" sapa Ieyasu dengan senyumnya begitu Noir membuka pintu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ieyasu-san. Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Ah… itu…" Ieyasu kehilangan kata-katanya tepat saat Noir duduk didepannya, "Aku ingin memberimu beberapa kimono. Emm… pilih saja mana yang kamu suka" lanjutnya sambil memposisikan kotak besar berisi kimono koleksinya kehadapan Noir.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih Ieyasu-san" balas gadis itu dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian segera membuka kotak tersebut, "Tapi Ieyasu-san… tidak apa-apa kimono sebagus ini diberikan padaku?"

"Eh? T-tidak apa-apa kok, aku malah senang kalau kamu mau memakainya" jawabnya. Sepasang manik berwarna cokelat terang itu tak bisa terlepas dari sosok gadis yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa kimono yang ia sukai. Ieyasu bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya kini sedang tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Noir benar-benar berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-san, aku mau yang ini, boleh?" Noir kemudian memperlihatkan kain berwarna dasar putih dengan pola bunga berwarna kuning keemasan pada Ieyasu. Sontak Jenderal Tokugawa itu sedikit melompat, suara Noir berhasil menyadarkannya, "Ieyasu-san… kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Coba kamu pakai kimononya"

"Disini?"

Ieyasu mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan menunggu diluar sampai kamu selesai" kemudian pria itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya dan segera menutup pintu.

Sekali lagi, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Noir nanti. Terlebih lagi, ia akan mengenakan kimono dengan warna kuning, warna favoritnya.

Kenapa memori saat di kuil kemarin kembali terlintas di pikirannya?

Kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti menatap iris silver miliknya?

Kenapa kini ia sangat ingin mendekap Noir sekali lagi?

"Kenapa…" gumamnya sambil menatap kosong pada langit. Kemudian suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakang.

"Ieyasu-san?"

Ieyasu berbalik, kedua matanya terpaku pada penampilan seorang gadis berkulit gelap dengan kimono kuning, dengan Obi yang selaras dengan warna pada kimono tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ieyasu-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sepasang manik berwarna cokelat terang itu tak dapat berhenti memandangi gadis dihadapannya. Surai hitamnya yang terbilang sangat pendek, proporsi tubuhnya yang ramping, bahunya yang terlihat kecil, semuanya, Ieyasu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh… kelihatannya buruk ya? Haha"

Cantik.

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Noir akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengganti pakaiannya kedalam ruangan. Mungkin memang terlihat buruk sampai Ieyasu-san tidak berbicara sedikitpun, pikir Noir. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya…

"I-Ieyasu-san?!"

…dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukkan.

.

* * *

.

Ngeeeeeeng~ Hai minna! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Chosokabe-Cariens author stress yang tiba-tiba kangen sama lagunya Girls Generation - Gee (Readers: apa sih gaje banget *sweatdrop*)

Tumben ya saya update nya cepet? *herp face* (Readers: CEPET NDASMUUU INI UDAH TANGGAL 26 THOR! *YouDontSay face*)

Oh iya lupa *herp face*

Notes:

*Chichi-ue artinya Ayah, kesannya lebih sopan gitu (mungkin)

**Hirotada-sama, atau Matsudaira Hirotada adalah ayahnya Ieyasu.

Yokaaaay, kita balas review~!

 **Asyifaanas13** :

serius kasian sama Motochika? tampang somplak kayak gitu gak ada kasian-kasian nya :v

Motochika: tega lu Chae! Muka somplak gini juga gue mantan husbando lu! D'X

Masa sih tulisanku rapi? hehehe makasih loh yaa XD Masa sih chapter ini bikin baper? malah aku seneng liat Motochika menderita (Motochika: WOY! *YouDontSay face*). Weeeehhh kalo Syifa ikut naik, kasian kuda nya XD

Motochika: tuh kan dia lebih kasian sama kuda daripada sama gue *langsung galau di pojokkan sambil setel lagu Butiran Debu*

Makasih udah baca yaa~

 **Chacha Rokugatsu yang lagi HIATUS :') :**

Kayaknya ada yang habis nyolong biola nya Mr. Krab nih :v

"Motochika kenapa manis banget perlakuannya kepada Noir?" Mot, jawab mot :v

Motochika: Hmm... kenapa ya? mungkin karena cinta? :v

Kok gue mual ya denger jawaban lu? :v

Well, semua sudah terungkap di chapter 5 ini XD makasih udah mampir kesini Chacha-san, dan selamat Hiatus~

 **LoliMon-san:**

Ieyasu: Hallo LoliMon-san, maaf chapter 4 updatenya lambat bngt, maklum author nya lagi sibuk sama urusan kampus.

Hmm hmm... Motochika makin cinta aja sama Noir, mungkin karena 'dia' :3 Nah loh! siapa itu 'dia'? :O

Soal scene Noir naik kuda bareng Motochika, Chae-chan bingung mau nulis gimana lagi, soalnya Noir sama Motochika sendiri belum saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, jadi kemungkinan di kuda cuma saling diem-dieman hahaha XD jadinya dibuat singkat deh.

Terimakasih LoliMon-san, sudah mau mampir ke fict nya Chae-chan~ :D

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir kesini, silakan review bagi yang berkenan.


	6. She

-Normal POV-

.

" _Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, nona."_

 _Kobaran api itu tampak menari-nari, melingkar, seolah membentuk sebuah penjara bagi wanita itu._

 _Ya, wanita itu._

" _Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Fugaku, juga tentang Chosokabe."_

 _Namun sepasang manik silver itu tampak berkelap-kelip, ikut berkobar dengan bara api. Menatap lurus tanpa takut pada Daimyou yang berkuasa._

 _Walau dengan leher dan kedua tangan yang diikat. Terkujur dengan sangat hina._

 _Dengan luka siksaan di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Walau bilah Ring Blade berada dalam jarak minus satu senti dari lehernya._

" _Aku siap mati, Mouri Hiromoto."_

 _Sepasang mata indah itu… tetap membara._

" _Motonari, akhiri hidupnya."_

 _Namun berakhir padam, seiring dengan sisi tajam Ring Blade menyayat lehernya._

.

"!"

Pria bersurai cokelat itu terhentak, terbangun dengan paksa dari tidurnya seiring dengan cahaya hangat yang menerpa kulit langsatnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, begitu memburu, dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya.

Motonari berada di kamarnya, bukan di tempat eksekusi.

Ah, rupanya itu mimpi.

Ia kemudian memijat keningnya secara perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalanya akibat mimpi itu.

"Gadis itu…" gumamnya selagi sebelah tangannya mencengkram dada sebelah kiri, berusaha mengusir rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba datang, "Kenapa gadis itu bisa sangat mirip dengan 'dia'?"

Rasa pedih itu tiba, karena ia teringat pada 'dia'.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nari-chan~! Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Mouri Okimoto menyapa adiknya dengan ceria, tepat saat Motonari memasuki singgasana ayahnya. Ia memang bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah setelah cukup lama ia mengasingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Motonari?" tanya Mouri Hiromoto begitu melihat putra bungsunya menampakkan wajahnya. Daimyou Chugoku itu kemudian memberi isyarat mempersilakan kedua putranya untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chichi-ue, Ani-ue. Aku kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu." ucapnya setelah ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah kakaknya, sedangkan dua pria lainnya hanya melontarkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah."

"Ini… menyangkut soal wanita yang menjadi ahli strategi dan mekanis pasukan Chosokabe," Motonari berhenti sejenak, tanpa menghiraukan ayah dan kakaknya yang dibuat semakin heran oleh ucapan Motonari.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas wanita itu?" tanya Okimoto.

"Aku melihatnya, Ani-ue," balas pria berkimono hijau itu dengan tatapan kosong, kedua tangannya yang gemetar mulai mencengkram celananya, "Aku melihat wanita itu di Osaka. Saat aku bertarung dengan Chosokabe, dia datang bersama Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Hening.

Seketika ruangan besar tersebut dipenuhi oleh semilir angin dingin yang menerpa leher mereka dengan lembut, juga perasaan buruk dengan tatapan ngeri dari Daimyou dan ahli strategi klan Mouri.

"Kau pasti sedang bermimpi, kau terlalu lelah saat pulang dari Osaka, Nari-chan–"

"Tidak, Ani-ue! Jelas aku melihatnya!" tukas Motonari. Wajahnya kini semakin menggambarkan rasa khawatir dan takut yang bercampur.

"Mungkin yang kau lihat itu saudari kembarnya?" kini Hiromoto angkat bicara, ikut berkomentar pada pernyataan putranya.

"Tapi yang aku tahu, klan Hosokawa sudah lama hancur, satu-satunya korban selamat hanya wanita itu. Dan dulu, Motonari sendiri yang memenggal wanita itu," sanggah pria berambut cokelat terang dengan mata berwarna hijau itu, kemudian ia menoleh pada adiknya, "Coba jelaskan apa saja yang kau lihat darinya?"

"Dia seperti jiplakan wanita itu. Kulit gelapnya, surai pendek berwarna hitam, bahkan kedua matanya yang berwarna silver itu… hanya saja ia terlihat lebih muda, seperti berumur 17 tahun…" jelas Motonari, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sepanjang tulang punggungnya seiring dengan bayangan wanita yang dibunuhnya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu kini semakin pucat, "Ch… Chichi-ue, Ani… ue… apa aku… apa aku sudah gila?"

Wajar saja jika Motonari menganggap dirinya gila. Siapa yang tak akan stress jika tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seseorang yang dibunuh oleh dirinya sendiri?

Okimoto kemudian mengambil langkah, mendekati adikknya yang ketakutan setengah mati. Ahli strategi klan Mouri itu membelai lembut punggung Motonari yang sedikit gemetar, kemudian berkata; "Sudahlah, kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu."

Motonari mengangguk pelan, kemudian berusaha berdiri pada kedua kakinya, "Chichi-ue, aku izin undur diri" ucapnya sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, disusul dengan Okimoto yang juga mengikutinya.

.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi?"

Motonari menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh untuk menatap kakaknya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Okimoto tak dapat lagi menghentikan adiknya. Tidak setelah ia melihat tatapan mata yang penuh rasa sakit itu. Tatapan mata yang selalu dingin mengitimidasi itu kini terlihat sangat lemah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik"

.

Pria berkimono hijau itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, membawanya pada satu tempat tertinggi di Chugoku. Tidak jauh dari tebing tinggi, dibawah pohon Sakura, sebuah pedang besar berdesain Excalibur ala Eropa menancap dengan gagah pada kulit bumi. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya pedang bermata dua itu berada disini, namun lempengan pedang itu masih sangat mulus. Tanpa ada goresan sedikitpun. Seakan ada orang yang selalu mengelap bilah tersebut setiap saat.

Motonari meraih pedang dihadapannya, membelai refleksi wajahnya pada lempengan besi tersebut.

Namun yang ada di matanya bukanlah refleksi wajahnya, melainkan wajah wanita itu.

Wanita kuat dan pemberani yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Pemilik pedang besar ini.

Wanita yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang membeku.

Benaknya tak ayal lagi memainkan memori tentang wanita itu, memori dimana ia harus mendengarkan perintah sang ayah atau memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Membuat putra bungsu klan Mouri itu kembali teringat akan penyesalannya, rasa sakit yang tak lekang oleh waktu, luka yang belum bisa ia sembuhkan sampai detik ini.

"Noir…"

Dan yang ia lakukan, hanya menghabiskan waktunya, merenungkan segala macam penyesalan yang muncul dalam hati terdalamnya didepan makam tempat wanita itu beristirahat untuk selamanya.

Destinasi akhir seorang pengikut setia pasukan Chosokabe, prajurit wanita bernama Hosokawa Noir.

"Apa kau kembali ke dunia ini… untuk menghukumku?"

.

.

.

Kastil Sunpu, Mikawa.

TRAKK! TRAKK!

Suara kayu yang beradu terdengar begitu menggema, memenuhi segala sudut arena latihan milik klan Tokugawa.

"Gerakanmu terlalu pelan!"

"Cari celah untuk menyerangku" seru Ieyasu sambil terus menghindar dan menahan serangan dari pedang kayu milik Noir dengan kedua knuckle-nya, sedangkan Noir terus melakukan serangan sambil mengkalkulasikan bagaimana agar dia bisa melumpuhkan Ieyasu.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu semenjak Noir berada di kastil Sunpu. Selama itu pula Ieyasu setia menemani Noir 'berlatih' untuk menjadi wanita zaman Sengoku; mulai dari adat dan budaya, masakan pada era sengoku, kesenian, bahkan seni bela diri. Itu semua untuk membantu Noir dalam bertahan hidup di zaman yang berbeda dengan tempat asalnya.

Mungkin juga, sebagai wujud pengungkapan perasaannya pada Noir? Pikir Ieyasu. Senyum pun terukir di wajah tanpa ia sadari—

BUGH!

"Aghh!" tiba-tiba sesuatu yang padat menghantam sisi perut bagian kanannya, refleks tangannya memegang perut yang terkena serangan dari Noir.

"Aku berhasil menyerangmu, Ieyasu-san~!" seru gadis tersebut dengan riangnya, seolah ia baru saja melakukan _Home Run_ dalam sekali pukul. Sedangkan Ieyasu sendiri berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun ia tak bisa berhenti meringis kesakitan. _'Lumayan juga tenaganya'_ batinnya.

Noir pun tersadar akan sesuatu, "Kau baik-baik saja, Ieyasu-san?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, "Lagipula, sepertinya Ieyasu-san kurang fokus tadi. Apa ada masalah yang sedang dipikirkan?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok" Ieyasu berbohong dibalik senyum lembutnya, mana mungkin ia mengatakan langsung kalau tadi ia sedang memikirkan Noir?

"Ieyasu-sama, ada surat untuk Anda." sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi keduanya, "Terimakasih." Ieyasu mengangguk kemudian mengajak Noir untuk kembali ke kastil.

.

.

Selagi itu, di sebuah kapal besar yang menghadap kaki langit.

Sosok punggung yang tegap itu tampak menikmati cahaya oranye yang menerpa kulitnya. Satu-satunya mata yang ia miliki tak dapat terlepas dari penampakan matahari yang perlahan menuruni singgasananya, tepat tenggelam ditelan kaki langit.

Senja, membuat Motochika kembali teringat pada Noir. Yah, dirinya memang sedang merindukan gadis nyasar itu.

"Aniki…"

Pemimpin klan Chosokabe itu membalikkan tubuhnya tepat sebuah suara familiar menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat tersebut ditujukan pada tiga anak buahnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aniki, kau serius akan menjemput gadis itu?" tanya salah seorangnya, membuat Motochika mengerutkan alisnya tersebab pertanyaan tersebut bermakna keragu-raguan. Ia menatap tajam ketiga anak buahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia tanggung jawabku! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawanya kembali padaku!"

"Jika begitu, berarti Aniki… kau sudah menyerah mencari Aneki?"

Kali ini Motochika tak dapat berucap. Tatapan tajam tersebut luntur tergantikan oleh tatapan sayu, seiring dengan rasa nyeri yang menyengat dadanya.

Ya, selama ini Motochika terus berusaha untuk percaya bahwa 'dia' masih hidup. Semenjak hilangnya 'dia' saat kapal Fugaku diserang oleh Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Ia tak dapat menemukan wanita itu, dimanapun.

"Entahlah."

Deck kapal kini semakin sunyi, ketiga anak buah Motochika pun ikut membisu, seolah ketiganya mengheningkan cipta atas hilangnya salah satu pengikut setia klan Chosokabe.

Bukan hanya Motochika, bukan hanya para awak kapal Fugaku, namun seluruh rakyat Shikoku PUN mempertanyakan dimana keberadaan-'nya'.

"Kita tetap menuju Mikawa, jangan putar haluan." ucapnya begitu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya, tanpa menghiraukan respon dari ketiga anak buahnya.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya…

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya hati itu terasa kosong. Namun atas kehadiran Noir dalam hidupnya, hati yang sepi itu kembali terisi. Melihat wajah Noir seolah membawa 'dia' kembali padanya. Seolah ia telah menemukan separuh jiwanya yang melayang.

Namun di sudut hati yang terdalam, semua ini salah, Noir BUKANLAH 'dia'.

Tapi mengapa baru sekarang ia begitu haus akan dirinya, lubuk hati terdalamnya menginginkan Noir menjadi miliknya seorang.

Ia pun tak dapat menahan senyum tipis kala hatinya telah jatuh pada sebuah konklusi…

' _Rupanya… aku memang jatuh cinta.'_

.

.

Satu-persatu para pengikut Tokugawa bubar meninggalkan aula tempat mereka biasa makan malam beserta pemimpin klan Tokugawa.

Yang tersisa di aula kini hanya Ieyasu dan Noir. Memang, sebelumnya Ieyasu meminta agar Noir tidak segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah makan malam selesai. Ada hal penting yang perlu ia sampaikan… terkait dengan surat yang ia terima sore tadi.

"Ieyasu-san," Noir yang pertama angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, "Ada yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

Namun Ieyasu tak dapat membicarakan hal tersebut secara frontal.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu." balasnya disertai senyum hangat, sedangkan yang diajak mengobrol sedikit menunduk tersipu malu. Sekali lagi, ruangan hening, kecuali perasaan kikuk yang mendominasi.

"Noir, apa kamu… merindukan Motochika?"

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Noir mengangkat kepalanya. "Umm… sedikit."

' _Sedikit…'_ kedua manik cokelat terang tersebut memancarkan kesedihan atas fakta bahwa Noir lebih merindukan sahabatnya… walau sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal itu… Motochika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Mikawa untuk menjemputmu." Ieyasu berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kamu… masih marah padanya?"

"Entahlah, Ieyasu-san…"

Ieyasu mengangguk, "Begitu…"

"Ieyasu-san, apa di dunia ini… ada 'diriku' yang lain?"

Ieyasu menoleh seraya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Noir, "Maksudmu?"

"Ishida Mitsunari… Mouri Motonari… Sakai Tadatsugu-san… juga kamu, Tokugawa Ieyasu… kalian juga ada di duniaku, bahkan kalian berempat cukup dekat denganku. Tapi… apa ada 'diriku', Hosokawa Noir yang lain di dunia ini?" kini wajah itu terangkat, manik silver itu menatap lurus pada pria di depannya.

Sejujurnya Ieyasu cukup berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tapi…

"Ada."

"Dia… seperti apa? Diriku yang ada di dunia ini, seperti apa?"

"Dia adalah pengikut setia klan Chosokabe. Dia adalah prajurit wanita yang terkenal cukup tangguh di beberapa klan lain, bahkan klan Mouri. Namun bukan hanya ketangguhannya, keahliannya dalam mekanisasi mesin serta loyalitasnya pada klan Chosokabe yang sudah menyelamatkannya pun bernilai sangat tinggi. Tidak sedikit klan yang menginginkan prajurit setia seperti dia,"

Ieyasu berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membuka kisah pahit yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Namun saat pasukan Toyotomi menyerang Chosokabe ditengah laut, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, kapal Fugaku tenggelam… begitu juga dengan Motochika. Beberapa awak kapal yang selamat berhasil menyelamatkan Motochika, namun mereka tidak bisa menemukan dia."

Noir sedikit terhentak tepat pria didepannya mendekatinya, membelai lembut surai pendeknya hingga pipi kanannya berkali-kali. Sepasang iris cokelat muda tersebut menatap lembut. Penuh simpati.

"Hal itu sangat menyakiti hati Motochika. Berbulan-bulan ia melakukan perjalanan, mengarungi lautan, mendatangi semua daratan, meninggalkan seluruh rakyatnya demi mencari dia."

Ieyasu tersenyum pedih pada Noir, mengingat rasa sakit akan kehilangan orang yang dicintai, itu dirasakan oleh Motochika.

Dan Ieyasu semakin tersadar, bahwa DIA juga akan merasakan hal yang sama, karena orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta akan kembali pada pelukan pria lain. Tak lama lagi.

Namun, itulah risiko jatuh cinta.

"Kembalilah ke kamar, istirahat yang cukup. Hari ini kamu sudah banyak latihan." ucap pria tersebut, kedua tangannya dibawa menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Noir.

Sedangkan balasan darinya hanya berupa anggukkan, kemudian mereka beranjak, masih dengan kedua tangan Ieyasu yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Selamat malam." bisiknya sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan lembut.

Noir membalas senyum tersebut, "Selamat malam, Ieyasu-san."

.

Noir merebahkan tubuhnya pada futon selagi kepalanya kembali memutar ucapan Ieyasu di aula tadi.

' _Sepertinya… Motochika benar-benar mencintai wanita itu'_ batinnya, seketika dadanya terasa sedikit nyeri atas pernyataannya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian, Noir berakhir memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

 _Kabut putih bak tirai yang menghalangi perlahan mulai menipis, menampakkan siluet pemandangan yang sebelumnya belum pernah dilihatnya._

 _Sejujurnya Noir tak tahu dirinya berada dimana. Dan pertanyaan tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi tepat dihadapannya, pemandangan yang dapat didefinisikan dengan kata terpampang dengan jelas._

 _Rumput, hanya padang rumput yang luas, dengan langit sebiru laut yang membisu._

 _Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya begitu sepasang matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya._

 _Kaki itu terus melangkah._

 _Hingga keduanya berhenti radius minus lima meter, tepat dibelakang sosok wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengenakan haori bermotif lavender, serta surai hitam pendek yang tampak menari-nari beriringan dengan hembusan angin._

" _S…Siapa…?"_

 _Dan sepasang manik silver tersebut bertemu dengan dua bola mata silver yang juga berkelap-kelip terpantul cahaya. Sosok itu mengembangkan senyumnya,  
_

" _Hosokawa Noir..."_

.

* * *

.

Hai minna~

Seperti biasa yah, saya update nya lama, maafkan hamba dan terimakasih bagi readers setia yang tetap menunggu update-an fanfict ini *bow*

Yosh! Mari langsung saja kita balas review~

 **Dheyuko Chacha/Chacha Rokugatsu/Sanada Yuu Chacha:** Halo Chacha-san, makasih loh yaa masih setia mampir ke fanfict ini~

Weeeh sampe salto kebelakang gitu, ajarin dong! XD

Eak eaaaaaakk cintah trapezium (?) antara Ieyasu, Noir, dan Motochika makin menjadi-jadi aja nih~ Hayooo Noir mau pilih siapa? XD

Noir: kok tanya gue? Yang bikin cerita kan situ!

Hmm… alhamdulillah ada yang suka sama chapter sebelumnya, emng hal apa sih dari chapter sebelumnya yang bikin doki-doki? XD

Makasih udah review yaa~

 **LoliMon-san:** Iya nih, si Ieyasu saking kepikirannya sama Noir sampe kedejot, gimana kalo lagi perang coba? Ck ck ck Ieyasu suka alay ah!

Ieyasu: YANG ALAY SIAPA?! NGACA! Kan situ yang bikin ceritanya! *ngamoks*

Ampun, yas… selow…

Motochika: oh, oke deh, gue gk marah lagi demi ketamvanan wajahku Bv *langsung selfie sambil bergaya sok ganteng*

IeyasuNoir: *mual berjamaah liat ke-narsis-an Motochika* calon artis instagram nih si Momot *sweatdrop*

Makasih udah review yaa~

 **Asyifaanas13:** Jiaaah ada yg kasian juga sama si Motochikampet :v

Motochika: Plis, hentikan sebutan 'Motochikamret' itu Cha!

Hehe kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak, jadi tambah semangat nulisnya XD

Makasih yaa Syifa-chan~

 **Akihime Sayaka:** Memang sejak awal rencananya dibuat cinta segitiga, tapi cuma selewat, soalnya nanti masih ada persoalan yang lebih dalam dan pastinya peranan Ieyasu sudah habis.

Oh iya, tadinya saya mau bikin Author insert biar author nya aja yang nikah sama Ieyasu *dipentung Ieyasu* tapi gak jadi, takut dibilang alay wkwkwkw

Motochika: belum bikin author insert juga udah alay elu mah!

Noir tetep sama Motochika gk yaa? Apa Sayaka-san menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini?

Makasih ya Sayaka-san udah mampir ke fict saya :3

.

Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mampir ke fict ini, silakan review bagi yang berkenan.


End file.
